dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
Captain marvel Okay, I give up - who is the current Captain Marvel? Freddy Freeman? Roygbiv666 17:35, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes. That was the focus of Trials of Shazam. Billy Batson is now doing Shazam's old job. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::I thought he was going by Shazam, not Captain Marvel. The Paradox 19:49, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::So .... which is it? ::::Roygbiv666 00:44, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know of the status of the Marvel Family, Billy is now called Marvel and guarding the Rock of Eternity, Freddy is now Shazam and the champion of Marvel, Mary Marvel kept her name and is either Anti-Lifed or possessed (personally leaning toward the later), and Tawky Tawny is back in continuity. As to why these changes, I have a pretty good guess on the reason. -- SFH 00:52, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Albert Michaels (New Earth) How are we dealing with this one? Pre-Crisis he was a Superman Villain, so should there be an Earth-One version and a New Earth version? If we're going with only one, then his first appearance is off by about 12 years. The Paradox 22:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::I should think so, yes. Superman is actually one of the easier franchises to distinguish, since nearly everyone involved with his mag has pre and post-Crisis counterparts (Except Jenet Klyburn. Can't really justify two different pages for her. Wiley little minx). --Brian Kurtz 14:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Information about a batman episode Hi, I am an italian music jouurnalist, wrting staff member of Rolling stone, local issue and I would like to know which is the American reference (number of issue, and so on) and, if there's an italian too, of the BATMAN "Tiempo, ¿que has hecho de mi? wthat was printed in South America? thanks a lot fabio schiavo Fabios 14:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::Google Translator tells me that that means "Time, What Have You Done For Me?". I checked around, but couldn't find anything matching that exactly, although it's extremely possible that such a thing's name would've been changed for the language barrier. Perhaps if you could provide us with an idea of the content, or a cover scan, we would be more able to help you? :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:09, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Greco-Roman deities Is there a Wonder Woman fan in the house? Particularly one with knowledge of the in-universe pantheon with which she is associated? The Paradox 10:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Major Bummer? I don't know anything about this title. Does this book take place in mainstream continuity, or is it separate from the greater DCU? Brian Kurtz 23:24, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Probably meant to occur in some little bywater of the DCU, so it doesn't have to be acknowledged as canon until some writer years from now makes reference to it or brings in one of the characters. The Paradox 02:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Barry Allen Where is Barry allen since Coie ? Mc62 20:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Supposedly in the Speed Force. There's a bit of info in his entry. :Roygbiv666 02:17, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Tom Nicolosi My Father was Tom Nicolosi. As crazy as I know this sounds, my family did not keep so much as a single comic book from our child hood. My dad passed away some years ago and I am hoping some one out there can give me the name and specific comic book number of a few of the comics my dad colored. I would like to purchase some to pass on to my kids. Thanks for any info you can provide. Parsipony 01:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :A few are listed here and here. Good luck. :Roygbiv666 02:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Khufu Any ideas on categorizing this? Roygbiv666 01:06, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I'd go with Category:Hawkman or Category:Hawkman Supporting Cast and Category:Characters by Possessing Entity. The Paradox 00:25, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Kal-El (Earth-Prime) Yeah, about this loser (love to hate him): in his universe, Krypton never exploded, so there wasn't any kryptonite. But, if Krypton had exploded, it would likely have made some. Couldn't some Green Lantern use his ring to produce some Green-K type wavelengths, vary them until they find one that affects him, then take him down and give him a good a$$-kicking? Anyone? Roygbiv666 02:25, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Well yes, but he might have to absorb some of the radiation into his ring and discharge it onto him, but you do have a point.--Avenger 04:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Enough This has been nobody in particular, and I myself have been an offender, but we've sort of been using this page as like a bulletin board. I'm just reminding the community that this page is supposed to be for outsiders with questions. For general discussion topics, we should probably use the forums, as that is exactly what they're designed for. This includes talk pages. And yes, I know that this post is defying its own suggestion. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Scales of Justice Anybody run across a decent image of Scales of Justice, in any setting? I'm wanting it for a new Assessment Needed template, since somebody keeps adding to the nominee list faster than they are being reviewed and approved. ;) The Paradox 18:48, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::hee hee hee. The mad qualifying assessor strikes again! --Brian Kurtz 12:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Duh. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you. You can see the results at and the equivalent Category:Quality Assessment Nominees. The Paradox 21:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) bring back superboy could you please bring back superboy. he was one of my favorite heros. also you will need for when superman retire. also could u please make more donna troy comics because honestly she better than her sister. please take my request in consideration thank you Teen justice 00:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi and thanks for the question. The DC Database isn't run by DC Comics though, just us fans. So I'm afraid we can't really help with that. But stick around and check out the articles, you might find something you like! :Roygbiv666 01:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The question Stuff Are there any other Question Comics other then the Question V 1 and 2? Like anything else he promintly stars in? (Other then 52) -Whiplash- 01:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::We are of kindred spirit, Whiplash, I can't get enough of him. You'll want to check out Question Quarterly Vol 1 and Brave and the Bold Vol 2 (a miniseries teaming him up with Green Arrow). Also, he's a heavily supporting character in Batman/Huntress: Cry for Blood. And Living Assault Weapons Vol 1 is another miniseries that teams him up with the other Charlton Comics heroes. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Here's a link to all of his recorded appearances on the Database. ::::Roygbiv666 00:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) dc universe online Teen justice 15:33, 30 December 2008 (UTC) could yall put the 2 wondergirls, superboy,powerboy,imperix,maxima,all the teen titains,and amazo in the game :Well, no. We can't. We aren't DC Comics, we're just a bunch of fans like you. Sorry. superman vs doomsday Is it true that doomsday cant beat superman any more because he can feel and think now, or is it false? :Teen justice 03:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I believe Doomsday has died since then, and come back not demonstrating the ability to speak anymore (Battle of Metropolis), but that did happen. Check out Superman (Volume 2) #175, a very good read. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:32, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Teen justice 17:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Anthro (New Earth) Anybody know if the wikipedia entry is correct, in that he is the " first Cro-Magnon"? If so, then we can approximately place him at 34,000–36,000 years ago. Roygbiv666 02:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you Google. According to Bob Rozakis himself no less (you know, "The Answer Man"): "Back in the Stone Age, a Cro-Magnon son was born to Neanderthal Ne-Ahn; name the boy." Turns out - Anthro. Neato. :Roygbiv666 02:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) new earth Teen justice 15:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) how did new earth come about. was it in crisis on infinte earth or was created after the crisis.